The Children of Ozai
by chasemycars
Summary: Civil war erupts in the Fire Nation nine years after Zuko takes his throne, causing him to call to his old friends for help. Zuko/Katara. Post-war Fic. T for non-graphic violence, adult implications, and some ideas.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Zuko tried to keep his attention on the stars. It was proving to be quite easy, since they were the only source of light besides his lantern in the darkness that had swallowed the abandoned battlefield. As he stared upward, Zuko inhaled sharply as if he was trying to absorb a little of their beauty. He soon regretted his descision; he had just inhaled the perfume of death. The unholy stench, Zuko realized, was not concentrated in one location, but all around him like a sickening embrace.

He raised his lantern and peered into the darkness before him. The sight of misshapen and dark figures lying in the clearing of land caused Zuko to take a step back; he had wandered into the area of the actual battle. Being in the presence of corpses that he had seen lithe, furious, and alive just less than a day ago shook him. Slowly, Zuko began to walk back in the direction from which he had come, until he stopped himself.

For the past few weeks, the Fire Lord had felt the compulsive need to retreat from his demanding position in search of solitude at least once a night. This, he explained to himself, was not a way of shying from his duties, but rather a way to reflect upon the past to find an answer for an almost uncertain future.

Nine years after the fall of Ozai and the end of the Sozin's War, rebel forces had gathered enough support and resources to make a strong resistence movement against the current government. Only after several months, the rebels, now called Ozai's Children, were successful in the organization and spread of anti-establishment propoganda. Recruiting supporters of the Fire Nation-dominance ideals, like rich noblemen reduced to poverty after Ozai's fall and racist country-folk, was an attainable goal for the determined, which Ozai's Children were beyond anything else.

Rebel attacks, at first, were feeble. Bands of unorganized and untrained fire benders had little chance against the seemingly untouchable Fire Nation forces. But as time passed, Ozai's Children went under great change. After conquering many rural provinces and villages, it was fair to say that the originally unimpressive resistance now had a little less than half of the country underneath their command.

The struggle had reached new heights today; the fraction of the Fire Lord's army that was stationed near a fairly large village had barely been able to defend their post from a surprise attack. The fighters that the Royal Army encountered today were unlike any rebel forces seen before: they were smart, cunning, and (worst of all) evolving.

Although the royal troops had been victorious and forced the latter to retreat, it was a sign of horrible and possibly impending change.

Zuko sat down on the rough earth and set his lantern beside him. He proceeded to, or rather attempted, to clear his mind as he placed himself in a meditative state. Slowly, he relaxed every muscle in his body as he observed the thoughts that came to him. Inhaling deeply despite the unpleasant aroma, he clenched his fists tightly, and only released when he felt the skin of his palm would burst along with his lungs. Zuko repeated his actions over and over, until they became as much a part of his consciousness as his heartbeat.

He sensed a disturbance. Was this a titanic revelation? No, it was a sound. An organic sound, which was not of his own creation. Waking himself from his state, Zuko picked up the lantern and hunted the area that lay before him. Was it an assassin, marking his target in the dark? Impossible: not even his own garrison knew about his midnight escapades. The sound came again, more noticable this time, probably because he had moved closer toward it.

The sound, now able to be more accurately analyzed, was something of a pained moan. Zuko's realization led him to closely inspect the bodies that lay around his feet as he walked amongst them.

The dim orange of the lantern illuminated the mangled edges of each body, making every corpse seem so much more grotesque. As he started on his second round of the battlefield, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Not hesitating, Zuko ran to the fallen person, knowing that whoever it was was still alive.

The soldier released yet another gasp of pain and made fruitless efforts to flip over onto their back. Careful not to hurt whoever lay before him, Zuko gently slid his hands underneath their torso, and turned them over. The figure responded with labored breathing, and slowly turned their face toward the lantern.

Zuko felt a strong tightening in his chest. She was a woman, twenty years at the most, and had the gentle appearance of one not tainted with experiences that would weather her youth.

Fresh blood was painted on her face and dark hair, as well as dripping down from a burn wound on her body she gripped with her hand. The majority of her clothing and armour was charred and still carried the scent of fire. She opened her eyes to face Zuko, but it seemed that she was not looking at him, but rather peering into something within him.

"Haotzin..." she mumbled softly. She struggled to move her hand from guarding her injury to Zuko. Too shocked for words, Zuko gently placed the palm of his hand on hers.

"Promise---don't--tell" she managed to whisper. Zuko gulped and nodded. He brought his other hand to tightly grip the one he had been holding. The girl began to cough and her whole body convulsed as if to forcibly remove all the air that was left in her.

"Where is Mama, Haotzin?" she breathed, blood trickling down her mouth. "I---need to see Mama."

Zuko's breath became shallow. The events in his life that he knew he had come to terms with were not well hidden. Her teary pleas for her mother were instuments slowly scratching at his own scar tissue.

"She's not here." he responded hoarsely. Using as little force as possible, Zuko pulled her so that her head and torso lay in his lap, almost as if he were cradling an overgrown child. Her arms struggled to circle around his waist and she buried her head into his abdomen. He felt the heat of tears and fresh blood absorbing into his clothes.

"I want to---want it to---stop" she murmured in a whisper, gasping for deliverance. "Ma--mama!----Mama!." Strange noises, that seemed like a combination of sobs and rattling, escaped from her lips.

Zuko placed a shaking hand on the back of her head and stroked it gently while pulling her closer. "It will stop."

After a length of time, he noticed that her grip on him had nearly dissolved, and the strained breathing had stopped. Zuko sat motionless for several minutes, but finally lifted her body off and placed her on the ground. His eyes did not search for signs of life, but rather an understanding of what had come.

He noticed that her clothing wore the sign of the Children of Ozai- a red circle surrounded by a ring of smaller circles. It struck him that it so resembled the sun, the true source of firebending and life, despite the fact that the last hundred years of royalty had never ceased in their efforts to sully the true origins of the ancient art.

But Zuko did not entertain these notions long, for it was not the sun he was concerned with; it was the stars. The stars, in all their omniscient beauty, lay far ahead him in the heavens. The stars had also existed with him, for a pair of them belonged to the body that lay before him, seemingly encased in the face of an unknown soldier.

The black, lifeless stars were so different from the pale orbs that hung in the sky, but he could feel the distance from both. A distance he shamefully, yet desperately wished that he could attain.

* * *

This is a story I just developed, so many sorries if it seems a little..meh. In case the ending is confusing, let me attempt to explain it:

The last few ideas indicates the connections that everything in existence shares, and the desire we all feel (especially Zuko) to detach from our tiresome, earthly obligations. I hope I can maintain these thoughts as recurring themes in future chapters.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Really, Zuzu, must we do this now? For Agni's sake, I'm sleeping." The sheets of the bed in the dimly lit prison cells tossed about like waves, until Azula sat up. Sweeping her somewhat-shorn hair out of her face, she peered at the man who stood just outside her cell bars, and wide smile spread on her face.

"You know, Zuzu, you've really turned into quite the man since I last saw you. " Her eyes narrowed, giving him a curious inspection. "More beautiful than father. Even your scar makes me less nauseous since the last time I saw it."

The Fire Lord raised a pale palm. "I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries." His brilliant golden and scarlet robe fluttered as he pulled a chair toward the cell and sat upon it. "There are things I need to know."

Azula stretched her legs out onto the bed, and raised her arms in a sleepy yawn. "Not completely like Father, unfortunately. I've never known _him_to run away from war like a frightened turtleduck; you should leave the royal grounds."

Azula's diatribes no longer mattered to Zuko as they once had when he was an enraged youth. Now, he brushed them aside; a meaningless ember. His reaction was now a different one. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "What would drive you to say that a war exists?"

His sister chuckled slowly, shaking her head. "Ah, Zuzu. I may be insane, but I don't remember being deaf." She waved a careless hand toward a masked guard. "The word of mouth spreads faster than my fire bending, you know, especially amongst your guards." Her lips curled into a smile Zuko knew all too well. "I still remember when I heard the news about Mai."

Zuko's breathing became more audible. The sensation of his nails digging into his fists would surely leave marks, if he released them. "You're digressing from my original purpose. Let's-"

"I wonder if she screamed. Do you think she screamed, Zuzu?" asked Azula, her head tilted upward in mock contemplation. "Screamed for the husband who couldn't get to her until after her death? Hm? I heard that she wasn't even _supposed _to be there. Just showed up to support her dear Fire Lord, but ended up caught in the battle. Kinda makes you wonder, Zuzu. Wouldn't she still be alive, if it wasn't for you?"

Zuko straightened himself up in his chair and gave the semblance of a smile, despite his innards slowly twisting in anguish. "You disappoint me, Azula. I was expecting something a little more imaginative." Zuko leaned forward and intertwined his fingers in his lap. "Now, if you're quite finished, I would very much like to discuss what I came here for."

"Zuzu, you're no fun." Azula laid down again. "What do you want?"

"What do you know about the Children of Ozai?" His eyes narrowed, each word spoken deliberately and slowly.

Azula rolled over onto her stomach and supported her face with her arms: a playful gesture. "Well, I know that he had two. One didn't really count, though."

Zuko's palm met his face. "I'm not talking about us. Have you heard of a group called the Children of Ozai?" His slowly falling expression gave away his belief that this visit would probably produce no useful results.

Azula's eyebrows perked up. "Pretty name! Is that what the resistance is calling themselves these days?" She looked at Zuko's blank expression expectantly, waiting for an answer, but recieved none. "Fine, then. I know nothing of them or their motives. Wish them luck from me the next time you see them."

Zuko sat back in his chair with eyes closed, rubbing his forehead. "Azula always lies" he muttered softly.

Azula rolled back onto her back, and threw her arms in the air, laughing. "Zu---hah--Zuzu! I suppose you did need a way to keep yourself together all those years. Unfortunately," -she sat up with eyes narrowed- "I've always been telling the truth."

A smooth voice from down the corridor called out, "I'll be the judge of that." Zuko's head jerked upward, and he quickly strode toward the figure that stood in the dorway of the dungeon. The torchlight was terrible, but he could recognise her by the shining of her colorless eyes. Her arms were barely outstretched before he wrapped her in an embrace and had planted a rough kiss on her cheek. Embarassed by any signs of affection besides punching, she quickly blushed a deep red and shoved him off.

"Whoa, now, Sparky. Dinner usually comes first." Toph gave him a quick jab on the shoulder, displaying a smile that showed off brilliant teeth. "It's good to see you too."

"Oh, spare me!" called out Azula from the cell. "Zuzu's repulsive enough; I don't need someone else making me sick."

Toph marched up to the cell and walked around in front of it, probably trying to get a good look at the person she currently wanted to inflict pain upon. "I can see you're still...you. Hair's a little different, though. Still trying to make mommy angry, I see."

Azula lept out of bed, hands balled in fists. "I suggest you shut your mouth, blind offal." Almost instantly, she calmed down and leaned against the wall behind her. "You're lucky Zuzu constructed this place from metal." Any bending that Azula attempted would fry her before it reached anyone else.

Toph carelessly brushed hair from her face. "Yes I am: it's great to know I have an new place to metal bend." Sensing Azula's furious vibrations, she added, "And I'd consider _you_lucky, since Zuko was kind enough to put a bathroom in your cell. To save you from additional humiliation."

Satisfied with the conversation, Toph groped for and found Zuko's draped arm and marched out of the hallway. He smiled at her bluntness. Before he stepped out of the door, Zuko turned his head in the direction of his sister; her face and hands were pushed up against the bars.

Smiling at his glance, she crooned, "I think she screamed, Zuzu. _Real_ loud."

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Toph slowly. Her head swiveled around like that of a curious child. She could discern the shapes of the grand furniture pieces as well as the ornate contours of everything in the room, but that was what most of the palace was like. Finding a chair, she sat down.

"This is a sitting room." Zuko sat down as well, and was glad to be in better light. Toph had changed since he'd last saw her. She'd grown more than a foot and a half and her physique was far more feminine. Shoes were now a part of her wardrobe, albeit thin, sole-less ones. Fortunately, her personality had still stayed the same.

"How many do you have here?"

"I haven't had the time to count, but I suppose-"

Toph slapped a palm to his mouth. "You're starting to sound like my father. Might want to stop while you're ahead."

Zuko grinned and removed her hand from his face. "Still the same. How long has it been since you last physically assaulted me?"

"Besides back in prison? I'd say...four years ago. Twinkletoes' and Sugar Queen's wedding. Good times. But let's remember that this is a business visit."

"Of course. Tea?" The cups on the small table before them had been filled before their arrival. Toph reached for a cup and noisily slurped it, smacking her lips as she set it down. "Good stuff. So I understand that you almost lost control of a major island on the last campaign?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He delicately sipped tea from his own cup. "The only reason I'm here is because spy reports have told me of the rebels retreating to the southwestern corners. This news bought me a few days to hopefully gather new-"

"Spare it. You can have them." Toph leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs on a nearby one, a smug smile on her face.

"I'm not sure I understand what-"

"Anyone who knows anything about me is aware of my awesomeness, and my metal bending training facility in Omashu. You seem like a guy who does his research. And judging by what you just told me, I figure that you need a massive troop surge soon, or you're through wearing that pointy gold jewelry in your hair."

"Toph-"

"Let me finish! You heart rate has jumped twofold since this conversation started, probably out of anticipation of asking me your important question. So let me save you the trouble. Yes, you can have my fully-trained metal benders, if that's what you need to take down rebel artillery. Many have been pestering me to enlist them since they heard about the war anyway; _anything_ to keep the world in balance. But I come along. It's a package deal, Zuzu."

The Fire Lord dropped his head and chuckled. "I never knew mind-reading was one of your talents."

Toph straightened herself in the chair, and stuck her hand out for a handshake. "So, is it settled, Your Royal Highness? Do you accept my offer?"

Zuko clasped his hand with his own and shook it. "I suppose I accept. But on one condition."

"And what's that?" her grip tightened.

"_Never call me Zuzu again."_ Zuko's voice had gone deep and menacing, but Toph knew it was just some of that Zuko humor she had missed. With their hands still moving in unison, the pair laughed together, stopping only when they head a faint rapping at the door.

* * *

I'm finally finished! I tried to make this chapter a little lighter and funnier than the last, since the prologue was a little depressing. But don't despair, morbid readers: there's more action and scariness yet to come. I also tried to dabble in that creepy vibe that was between Zuko and Azula in the third seasons. Sorry if it seemed a little off.

Here are a few things to keep in mind:

1. Yeah, Mai's dead. And Zuko's not happy about it. Let me just say that I have respect for Maiko, but I prefer something else.

2. I'm not shipping Toko. They're good friends who'll stay good friends.

3. Zutarians, don't let a Kataang wedding get you down!

Don't forget to R&R!

-Ava


	3. Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

The thoughts in Zuko's mind were racing faster than ever before, despite his best efforts to still them with deep breathing.

If Azula and Zuko had anything in common, it was their reverence for war. The very idea of the graceful movement of a sword, the thought of chi flowing steadily through a warrior's body, and the finality of a finishing blow were enough strike a chord in each of the siblings' minds. However, this was not the time for aesthetics: it was the time for strategy.

The scout reports over the last few days had been very useful. By mapping out the course of rebel sightings, it soon became clear that they were intent on wiping out major supply lines, especially the iron flow from the eastern tip of the northern portion of the Nation to the capital city. Obviously, the rebels were still somewhat slow, and the metal-bending arrivals already had enough time to construct their weapons. Now, it was just a question of who would stand their ground.

A few hundred miles in front of the capital city, Zuko had gathered his forces for the attack he knew was inevitable. Their formation was of the Arrow, with the Fire Lord at the forefront on a lizardhound. Supporting him were the metallic earth bender tanks, powerful, moving cannons each manned by an earth bender on the inside, the royal cavalry on bisonhorses, and the Fire Nation foot soldiers. They were all his giant, obliterating ball of flame, washing away his problems from the battlefield like the harsh bars of white soap that lined the bathhouses.

In the distance, he could see them. They approached like a thick hair increasing in breadth before dissolving into a swarm. The tanks and soldiers clanked and prodded the ground behind him, straightening themselves for orders; Zuko kept them still. The approaching hordes became more defined and their furious faces more visible as they rushed toward the royal army. Their palpable disorganization surprised him: weren't these the rebels that had been learning?

The Fire Lord smiled. The internal chaos that would eventually ruin the rebels today was the perfect asset. Things he could not identify tickled his face gently. His lungs expanded in anticipation, and his feet begged to be lifted and pulled into motion in the vast expanse of green ground and blue skies. But only when he could see the brightness of rebel fire bending, and smell the scent of charred earth, did he release his deadly battle cry.

Less than a moment after the sound left his lips, he felt the thunderous roar of his forces right behind him. Instead of falling back into the middle of the sea of troops as they rushed forward, in order to lead them from the center, Zuko did the unthinkable: he raced ahead. He was a mere few yards in front of the lines of rebel armies when he flipped off the lizardhound and assumed a bending stance, eyes closed. The stupidity of his actions took some rebels so off guard that they stopped running altogether, and prepared for a death blow.

But before they could take a single step further, the Fire Lord struck. Out of his arms, he had produced blindingly bright sleeves of _white _fire. They extended dozens of yards beyond his limbs, but were completely in his control as if they had been born from his mouth. With an aggressive swipe of one arm, he dissolved the bursts of fire that would have otherwise taken his head. With another, he finished off the stances, and probably limbs, of the first row of soldiers before him.

The rebels just behind were eagar, like impatient ants crawling over eachother for a morsel of food. Zuko blocked attacks and burned dozens before him with quick slashes of each arm, but rebels started to surround him in all directions. Not that this was a problem, but it was a shame that so many would be losing their lives today.

Zuko spun into the circle of soldiers and welcomed their feeble attempts to take him down. His deadly tentacles twisted about like a furious hurricane, burning right through anyone who dared to put themselves in his presence. Each second was a whirl of colors as he spun with his ropes of fire, but the thuds of falling bodies of fleeting expressions of horror told him that he was precise. They were his trophies.

The ring of benders around Zuko diminished. Many who had faced him with angry calls and fire in their veins now lay dead, almost dead, or screamed in pain as they ran to locations unknown. Ths sound of the earthbender cannons firing and the increased trotting of bisonhorses was a sign that the majority of rebels were now immersed in the Arrow. But in the midst of the usual sounds of war was something alien.

An insistent whine, both grinding and shrieking, pierced his ears. The skin on the back of Zuko's neck prickled through the shroud of sweat as he listened to the thing that was obviously out of place. Whatever it was, he needed to get to it. Fast.

Anxiety hung in the cool air as he made his way to the cluster of fighting. Occasionally, he fought a rebel or two single-handed, employing his terrible white fire, but he didn't divert too much of his attention from whatever it was happened in the middle. The source of noise soon became clear in the midst of the flight of fireballs and the frenzy of men: one of the earth bender machines had collapsed.

Miraculously, Zuko managed to get to one of the machines without having to fight off a score of men on the way. With his knees in the blood-stained grass, he peered into the hunk of black metal he didn't expect to understand. It was clear that whoever was in it had escaped, but it showed no battle scars. The only evidence of damage was the thick, dark liquid dripping from somewhere on the inside onto the grass. Puzzled, he began to pull away until he felt sharp heat on his back.

As Zuko turned, he barely ducked out of the way of a fireball racing for his face. Waving away another, he ducked exhaled fire at his attacker. He dodged Zuko's attack, and issued a greater mass of fire from his hands, and flipped to produce one from his feet. Zuko flipped over the small wall of fire, and landed behind the rebel. A quick kick to the enemy's torso with a whip of white fire issuing from his foot finished him off.

Suddenly, another wail of crunching metal issued from the active battlefield. In the haze of battle, he could see the tumbling of another metal giant. Zuko sprinted to it as fast as his legs could carry him, ducking and dodging obstacles along the way. As he reached, he saw a man coated with the familiar dark liquid struggling to emerge from the shining darkness. Gathering his strength, Zuko tugged the man onto the grass with his arms and turned him over. His eyes were met by startling green ones, and a mustache that didn't really suit its owner.

"Haru!" Zuko gasped, pulling him to safety under the shield of the machine. He was covered in grease and bruises, but his tank seemed unharmed. "How-"

"GO!" Haru wheezed hoarsely. "Oil's leaking. It's only matter of time before-"

"OIL?" roared a rough voice from behind. Zuko turned to see a rebel soldier, fireball in hand. "Sounds like fun."

Still beside Haru, Zuko knocked the man on his feet with a slide of his leg. As the man's body slammed onto his own leg, Zuko ignited his foot underneath him. The smell of charred flesh was sickening, but was not as terrible as hearing the crackling of skin and the screams. As the man clawed the ground and struggled to lift himself up, a steady stream of orange fire left his lips as he screamed, and pointed in the direction of the machine.

_Oh. Agni._

Zuko's thinking ceased; instinct would rule the next moments, if there were any. In a flash, Zuko roughly grabbed Haru's arm. In the next second, he had roughly flung his body and Haru's some distance away, and remained as his cover.

The tremendous ear-shattering bellow had started, and the world was only a mix of grass and orange sky. Sharp sounds whizzed by his ear, and he felt something clanking against his armour. Then all he knew was the pain. Zuko's head spun and his body felt like it was being pulled in all directions, especially forward.

Was he screaming? The feeling seemed to extend beyond the need for screams. His head emptied quickly, and all that was left was black.

* * *

Whoo! Finally, the battle scene. This chapter just did not want to be written, so thanks so much to the following users for keeping me going:

ItaSaku29, Niori, MoonClaimed, xyzisme, and Sagen-Water-Spirit.

In case you're wondering, Zuko's head did not explode. Plus, I really liked the idea of white fire. It's wayyy hotter than blue, and its fun to say that Zuko's now a better bender than Azula. So nyah.

R&R!

-Ava


End file.
